Blue Petals
by Charm of Lineage
Summary: While still on the run from the Shinobi, Kasumi meets and becomes good friends with a little girl. Offer to stay by the girl's mother, she gladly accepts. But a new tournament is drawing closer and so are the Shinobi.


Blue Petals  
  
by: Charm of Lineage  
  
Story:While still on the run from the Shinobi, Kasumi meets and becomes good friends with a little girl. Offer to stay by the girl's mother, she gladly accepts. But a new tournament is drawing closer and so are the Shinobi.  
  
A/n:This is my first Dead or Alive Fanfiction. Tecmo owns all DOA characters and I simply on the little girl and her mother. Review if you like to.  
  
b;*l;*u;*e;*p;*e;*t;*a;*l;*s;*b;*l;*u;*e;*p;*e;*t;*a;*l;*s;*b;*l;*u;*e;*p;*e;*t;*a;*l;*s;*b;*l;*u;*e  
  
Crimson butterflies clustered together in a vibrantly green pine tree as a young woman, no older than seventeen, raced pass them. The butterflies scattered apart as several black shadows blazed pass them. The sun was now setting near the opening forest.  
  
Kasumi took a deep breath as she looked behind herself to see the shinobis still chasing her with incredible speed. She frowned as she gasped to see a long, outstretching creek before her. Quickening her pace, she quickly leaped in the air, leaving fresh Sakura petals behind. The Shinobi stopped to see her reappear at the other side of the creek and continue running. Jumping over the creek in the blink of an eye, the Shinobi continued to chase only to see that Kasumi was gone; no where in sight. They muffled a groan.  
  
"She couldn't have escaped that quickly. It only took us a mere second to get across the creek."  
  
"That's more than enough time for her to get out of sight. But still, I can feel her presence."  
  
"You can't run forever, Kasumi!"  
  
The three shinobis looked around to hear a faint, but soft voice. They quickly drew their katanas only to see a little girl, with bright red hair, running around the forest. They all quickly jumped in to separate trees as the girl passed. Looking at one another, they nodded in agreement.  
  
"It was only a child."  
  
"So, Kasumi escaped again? Hayate-sama will not be happy about this."  
  
"We can't rush these things. She is a highly class Shinobi and assassin. We can't overestimate her."  
  
"Agreed. Let us head back and report."  
  
Without any word, the shinobis vanished, leaving behind small, dusty looking leaves. Crawling out from a huge and thick shrub, heaved with flowers, Kasumi sighed and dusted herself off. A faint gasp caused her to quickly turn around. It was the little girl that confused the Shinobi. The girl looked at Kasumi with amazement then bowed once.  
  
"I'm sorry," the girl whispered, "I didn't mean to startle or scare you, miss. It's just that you look so pretty. I've never seen a girl wearing that outfit before. You must be from Japan."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Thank you. But, shouldn't you be inside with your parent or guardian?"  
  
"Yeah, but I snuck out. I heard that the most prettiest butterflies lie in this forest, so I came here. But then when I was chasing them, I saw these weird people in black. Why were they chasing you?"  
  
Kasumi looked away. "That's another story; My name's Kasumi. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Himani. Welcome to America, Kasumi. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Are you a ninja? Those clothes you're wearing look exactly like something I saw in one of my grandfather's books. My family is so into the history of Ninjas that we practically sometimes go looking for some of them. Are you a ninja?" Himani said and asked, endlessly.  
  
Kasumi giggled. "Yes, I am. I can't fool you, can I?"  
  
"Nope! I know my Ninjas. So, those guys that were chasing you are Ninjas, too? That's so cool; I don't see why they were chasing you like that. Say, you want to come over my house? My mother won't mind and besides, I want to know more about you and your culture. I've never seen a Japanese woman before."  
  
"I guess I could go. I have nowhere else to go, anyway." Kasumi said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Great!" Himani grinned as she offered her hand to Kasumi. "Let's go! You've got to see my room. It's the prettiest room you'll ever see."  
  
As Kasumi took Himani's hand, a solid figure stood on top of a pine tree, looking down on the two girls. Strands of the figure's reddish-brown hair began to sway with the wind as the figure leaped from the tree and landed where Himani previously stood. A frown crossed his face as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"Kasumi...." 


End file.
